Mistakes
by Misaki - Mizuky
Summary: Everyone makes mistakes but this is just ridiculous! 'Bakura. With cat ears. And a tail.' I stood there mouth agape.  Tendershipping and an OOC Bakura x3 FINALLY COMPLETED!
1. Prologue

**Mizuky:It's been awhile now hasn't it^^**

**Misaki:Those who are waiting for the next chapter of Yugioh Randomness will have to wait awhile...We haven't had a question or quest in awhile...**

**Mizuky:But fear not!It will never be discontinued for I only do it for amusment and stuff!Mean while,I will be doing this Tendershipping Fanfic!**

**Misaki:My hikari does NOT own Yugioh!...But she does own Rykura.**

* * *

"Merry Lavender...Merry Lavender...Damnit! Where the hell is that thing?" A hooded figure was scanning the shelves for the said object. "Aha! Found it!" The figure cried grabbing a small purple jar. She walked back towards a small black pot with a book laying next to it. Reading aloud she said "For certain reasons; Only apply 2 tsp of Merry Lavender...Hm...Ah to hell with it! I'm just going to add the whole thing!" And she did as she said she would do.

The once neon green liquid was now a neon pink. Smiling now, she poured the liquid into a little bottle then capping it shut to prevent any spills. "Finally! It's complete! Now, all I need now is to find a little guinea pig to test this on." Laughing, she tapped twice on a nearby mirror hanging on the wall. "Show me my prey." Replacing her reflection she saw a silver haired person (she isn't exactly sure if its a boy or girl yet) standing there with soft chocolate brown eyes and a shy smile gracing his or her lips.

The figure smirked and laughed dryly. "My, my! This person looks so freakin' adorable!" Throwing her head back she laughed again.

"Poor thing won't know what'll hit 'im" A sudden flash filled the room and the robed figure was gone.

* * *

**Mizuky:...Um...Yeah...Not a very good prologue or whatever but- its a start *sweatdrops***

**Misaki:By the robed figure was Rykura in case some didn't know.**

**Rykura:*Pops head into the room* Did someone call me?**

**Mizuky:Nope!Now review!And sorry for this being supper short.I did this in one day *sweatdrops***


	2. Bakura!

**Mizuky:Hooray!I got the next chapter here^^**

**Misaki:Yippe...**

**Rykura:Oh...Fuck!**

**Mizuky:Hey!That's bad language!**

**Rykura:I don't give a does not own Yugioh at all...Thank Ra!**

**Mizuky:Enjoy^^**

* * *

I was walking home from the groceries store when I suddenly crashed into someone. Sending the both of us to the ground. "Ow...Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-" I gasped. There standing right in front of me was a little girl version of Bakura rubbing her now sore bottom...She was probably twelve...

I was at a loss for words. Pale skin, brown eyes, and waist long silver hair. "Um-I-uh...Oh my! Will you look at the time! Well I must be go-" "My, my! Why the rush? Your such a meanie! Can't even help a poor little girl up...But no matter! It's not like I'm five or anything." She stood up and held out her hand. "My name's Rykura! What's yours miss?" I took her hand and we shook.

My face was going red. It wasn't the first time someone thought I was a girl...but, still..."Um...Actually...I'm a guy. My name's Ryou by the way." She nodded and shoved a purple bottle in my hands. "Keep it." She said. Then skipped off to who-knows-where. I stood there dumbfounded. I looked down at the plain purple bottle in my hands and decided to forget about it for now.

* * *

"Bakura! I'm home!" I put the groceries on the counter top in the kitchen. "Can you help me put the groceries away?" I heard him snort somewhere behind me. "Yeah right! I am a Theif King hik-" "I bought candy." "Pride and dignity be damned! I'm gettin' myself some candy!" I rolled my eyes and smiled. Sometimes he can be such a child. "Hey. What the hell is this? I didn't ask for grape soda! I wanted orange soda!...It tastes like strawberries..."

Wait...

...What?

"Um...Bakura...I don't remember buying any soda...Bakura?" I turned around and saw Bakura sprawled out and motionless on the kitchen floor. "Holy-! Bakura!" I rushed to his side and started shaking him violently. "Ohmygosh! Bakura! Wake up yami! I know! I'll call Isis!"

I waited impaitently for the other end to pick up.

_"Ishtar residence, this is Malik." _said Malik

"Malik! I need to have a word with your sister."

_"Ryou? What's the matter? You-"_

"Put your sister on the phone!" I demanded a little to harshly. Hey, love does that to ya. (A/N:Yeah, that's right!X3)

I heard some noise being made at the other end and then a new voice came. _"Hello?"_

"Isis! Ohmygosh! You need to get here as soon as possible! I think Bakura's been poisined!" I swear, if she doesn't get here in time I'm going to be ripping heads off of people!

_"Ryou, calm down! I'll be there as soon as I can."_ She said calmly.

"A-alright...See you soon then." And with that I hung up.

* * *

The doorbell rang and I rushed to get it. Only to trip on a rug on the way there. As a result...I was face planted with the door. 'Next mission: Kill the rug...' I thought bitterly while opening the door. I was then met with a death hug by Malik. "Hi Ryou! Didja miss me?" In a strained voice I replyed. "M-Malik...an't...eath..." He let go of me and rubbed his head sheepishly. "Er...Sorry." Isis walked up looking very serious. "Ryou, where's Bakura." It was more of a demand than a question. "On the couch in the living room."

I was pacing around in the kitchen while Isis was in the living room with Bakura. "Will you stop pacing around already? Your making my head spin!" cried Malik. "I'm worried! I can't help it!" I sighed and sat down. Then I remebered something from earliar this morning. 'The bottle from that little girl!' And sure enough I found it on the floor, bottle empty. My insides boiled. "That little-!" Oddly enough, Isis chose this time to walk in.

"It turns out he wasn't poisined at all! He's just asleep. But I have to ask...Why does his breath so strongly smell like strawberries?" The news made me relax a little...But only a little.

"It was probably because of this." I held out the bottle. She took it and took a wiff. Her face seemed troubled all of a sudden. "What's wrong sis'?" Isis didn't reply for a long while which means bad knews.

"Tell me how and where you got this." she said finally.

* * *

**Mizuky:Hmm...Not bad...I'm gettin' kinda good at this stuff^-^**

**Rykura:Doesn't Ryou seem a little too OOCish?**

**Mizuky:Don't know...Oh and thanks for the fave DarkVampirePrincess8**

**Misaki:And the review...congrats for being the first one...!**

**Mizuky:You know...Bakura didn't lose much pride or dignity for putting away groceries...I lost mine long time ago x3**

**Misaki:She did dog tricks for candy.**

**Mizuky:Shh!...Review please! :3**


	3. Kitty Bakura's First Day Part I

**Mizuky:I don't care how little reviews I get...I just need at least one for every chapter and I'm happy^-^**

**Misaki:See what you did to her!Now she's going to annoy me to death!**

**Mizuky:How did I get stuck with an annoying yami like you?...Nevermind...Ryou!Do the disclaimer please.**

**Ryou:Sure!^-^ Mizuky does not own Yugioh at all!...But she does own Rykura!**

**Rykura:Ri-kur-uh!Rykura!Thats how you say it...I think**

**

* * *

**

"...And that's what happened." I had just finished telling them the story and the description of the girl. Isis nodded. "So...You say her name was...Rykura?" I nodded. "And that she looked like a little girl version of Bakura?" Another nod. She just sat there for a moment when- she just burst into laughter. Having to have to hold her sides.

"Oh my Ra! This is just too funny to believe!" It shocked both me and Malik upon seeing Isis like this. "What's so funny Isis?" Malik asked frowning (though it was more of a pout to me). Once she calmed down she answered. "Forgive me. It just so happens that I know this person very well. She's a spell caster. Not a very good one but is one nontheless. She was probably just needed to use a guinea pig." I was just about to start bombing her with questions when suddenly we heard a loud "THUMP" coming from the living room with some barley audible sniffles. We all rushed into the living room. What we saw was...um...shocking?...Or surprising?...Both I guess...

There, nursing his now bruised forehead was Bakura...Crying...With black cat ears...And a tail tipped...Malik was first to come out of shock and sat next to Bakura. "Aw! Is Baku-Baku crying? Don't worry it'll be okay." He then started petting his head. Bakura giggled and smiled. Bakura _GIGGLED_! I spun around my heels to face Isis. "Why is Bakura...Not himself?" I asked. Isis shook her head and explained. "As I said before; Rykura wasn't a very good spell caster...I'm surprised she even passed school!" Then we heard a motor like purr coming from under us. When we looked down we saw Bakura curled around feet- immobilizing me.

Sure, everyone makes mistakes but this is just ridiculous! 'Bakura. With cat ears. And a tail.' I stood there mouth agape.

"Okay...First he was crying, then he was giggling, and now he's purring! My Ra the world must be coming to an end!" cried Malik. Isis and I just sweatdropped. "Well, Isis. I hope you know a cure for this." She laughed sheepishly and sighed. "I...I'm sorry...I-I won't be able to fix this. Your gonna have to see Rykura about this. But worry not! I know a way to contact her!" she winked and smiled. "Let's go Malik. It's getting late." "Aww! I still wanna play with Kitty-Baku!" he whined but listened anyway.

As soon as the door shut I headed toward the bathroom (I was finally able to pry myself free from Bakura) to wash up before going to bed. At least that was the plan before I was tackled to the ground by none other than Bakura. "Don't leave me hikari! I don't like being left alone!" His tail was wrapped around my leg and his ears were folded. To say the least I was surprised. I mean- I never saw Bakura this...helpless! It was kind of cute though _(A/N:I agree with Ryou!Its cute :3)_.

"That and I'm hungry. Now go make me food!" with that said he got off and skipped towards the couch. 'Well...It's good to know that there's still some of _that_ side of Bakura left...'

* * *

Little did they know that a certain spell caster was watching them the whole time. "Hmph! Another mistake gone wrong..." Her eyes widen slightly in relization. "My god!...Ryou's a boy!...And he didn't drink the damn potion! I'm in deep shit." She looked over at the now catrified person. "Aww! He's so fuckin' adorable! I can't wait to use the next phase of my plan, mistake gone wrong or not!" She giggled before disappearing in the depths of the shadows.

* * *

**~*Next morning*~**

'I feel really warm...It's nice...' Unconsciously I scooted to get closer to the warmth and snuggled into it. Only to be rewarded with a very motor like purr. 'Wait...' I snapped my eyes open. Coming face to face with Bakura. "Morning Ryou!" he cheered happily. I blushed. "Um...Morning...Bakura...What were you doing in my bed?" I couldn't help but ask. He laughed like it was the most obvious thing on earth. "Because Bakura likes being around Ryou." He leaned down and kissed me on the forehead (A/N:*Fangirl squeel* *Dies from happiness*X_x). Making me face turn into many shades of pinks and reds. He giggled and skipped off to who-knows-where. Many thoughts were spinning around in my head. 'Oh my fuckin' god he just kissed me-on the forehead but still...HE _KISSED_ ME! I hope I'm not dreaming. And god if I am...I don't ever wanna wake up.'

"Ryou! I'm hungry! Make me food!" whined Bakura. Snapping back into reality I hopped out of bed and headed downstairs. 'Well, this is gonna be an interesting day.'

* * *

**Mizuky:I'm just gonna stop thanks for the review from the last chapter^-^ it makes me feel nice!And I update more quickly this way:D And if I get lots then I make the chapters longer!Simple as that!*nods* V.V**

**To jenny hearts:OMG! thanks^^ and who doesn't love candy?**

**To BriAnon:Bakura thinks O_o! nah jk xD! and yes! Rykura is a combination of Ryou and Bakura!Happy you noticed!But this story is tendershipping NOT angstshipping...I'm sorry I disappointed you T.T I don't even deserve your lovley comments *crawls into a dark corner and sulks* Its s'pose to be more of a brotherly thing there not angstshipping.**

**Rykura:*sweatdrops* Don't get her wrong! She doesn't really mind angstshipping...She just doesn't actually wright that stuff...**

**Ryou:Review please!**

**Malik:Or Baku-Baku will DIE in later chapters!**

**Everyone:O_o*sweatdrops***


	4. Kitty Bakura's First Day Part II

**Mizuky:OH THANK GOD!Some people actually reviewed!Malik wasn't kidding when he said he would kill the now adorable Bakura.**

**Malik:Are you sure he ain't doing shit again?**

**Mizuky:Yeah I'm sure^-^...I hope...Anyway, I don't own Yugioh sadly T_T If I did own it I would make Ryou and Malik both crossdressers...Wait Malik does that now...**

**Malik:Damn right I do! *Twirls around in a purple dress***

**Everyone:Enjoy^-^**

**

* * *

**

"Darn it Bakura! Get in the bath tub!" It was early in the morning and Bakura refuses to shower. He smells really bad too. "Water is evil!" he hissed. "Bakura! Your being childish! Get. In. The. Tub!" I don't know who's worse. Kitty-Bakura or Grumpy-Bakura. "No! I don't like the water!" My right eye twitched. "Tub. NOW! Or no fish for supper!" he gasped. "NOO! Bakura wants some tuna fish tonight!" With that said he rushed to the bathroom. I raised a silver brow feeling a little...unsettled about this. As soon as I heared the shower turned on and a really high pitched scream I was satisfied...About him taking a shower not the high pitched scream-of-terror thing.

Then the phone rang. 'Oh god I hope that's Isis.' "Hello?"

_"Hey Ryou! It's Yugi! The guys and I are going to Seto's to visit and we were wondering if you and Bakura would like to come."_

I thought for a moment. "Um...Sorry Yugi. I'm gonna have to decline that invintation." I said hoping he wouldn't ask why. Apparently fate wasn't on my side today.

_"Aw why?"_ Yugi whined.

"Um- uh..." What could I say? 'Oh! Beceause Bakura is now a half cat human hybrid because of a damn potion he drank made by a spell caster!' Pfft! Yeah right!

_"Wait! Don't tell me-"_ I heard him gasp on the other end of the phone. _"Ryou! Did you finally confess your love to Bakura? Did you have mind blowing sex? And now you can't walk! Is that why?...Was it fun?"_

My face grew bright red at those words. "W-what? No! Where the hell do you get these ideas?" 'Yugi you damn perv!' He laughed sheepishly.

_"Ehehehe...So are you coming or not?"_ Before I could answer- the phone was ripped out my hands "Sure!" came a cheery voice.

_"Great! Malik and Marik will pick you both up at six 'kay?"_ I heard Yugi say.

"Okay!" and then a click was heard. "Hikari! Mini-Person said Crazy-Malik and Psycopath will both be picking us up at six!" Bakura all but yelled. A vein popped into my head and my right eye twitched angrily. Sure Kitty-Bakura was cute but he can be such a pain in the ass too. I turned to face him so I could yell at him. But when I saw what he was in I stopped. Bakura had a huge grin and almost nothing on. Only a towel covering his lower half.

I went bright scarlet and not so innocent thoughts began playing itself in my head. Bakura laughed. "Hikari! You pervert!" He laughed again and skipped off to his room his tail wagging. 'Hoshit! Nose bleed!' and I ran to the bathroom.

* * *

**Mizuky:I'll stop there for now :P LOL Yugi!Ryou!You pervs! XD**

**Rykura:You- *Says lots of bad words* Its short!**

**Mizuky:I like making people suffer!MWAHAHAHA!That and I didn't get much reviews...**

**Ryou:Give her lots of reviews so she can make 'Kitty Bakura's First Day Part III' longer and funnier.**

**Misaki:She might put in some fluff too.**

**Everyone:Review!**

**Malik:Or ELSE!*Gets hit on the head* Ow...T_T**


	5. Kitty Bakura's First Day Part III

**Mizuky:Holy crap!Thnx for the reviews!**

**Misaki:You need a new computer one's shitty!**

**Mizuky:I know!T_T I was reading a EnvyXEd fanfic and it just closed on me!And I can't remember the name of the fic I read!**

**Misaki:Ew!EnvyXEd?What happened to RoyXEd?**

**Mizuky:Im more into ,I do not own Yugioh for specific reasons...they hate me T.T**

**Bakura:Enjoy^-^*Wags tail***

* * *

"Holy shit! What the hell happened to the stupid tomb-robber!" screeched Marik as soon as he saw the catrified yami. "Aw! I love you too Psycho!" Marik's eye twitched. Malik and I just watched in amusment as Marik tried to kill Bakura. Soon enough he gave up and collapsed on the floor. "You...Son of a...Bitch...!"

We snickered while Bakura just cocked his head to the side cutely (Hey! That's my signature move!).

"C'mon! Let's go!" Malik said cheerfully.

"Yay! But...Why are we going to Seto's house anyway?" Bakura asked. Malik just rolled his eyes like it was the most obvious thing on earth. Honestly, I don't even know why either. "To explain this situation to the others! Duh!" "What! Are you crazy! They'll ask things that I won't even know how to explain!" Okay...so I over reacted a little...so what? I really don't want to explain this...That's why I declined the invntation in the first place! So I don't have to explain things!

Two strong arms wrapped itself around my waist and a purr was heard. "Holy crap! Bakura. Purring? Has the world come to an end!" yelled Marik. "Heh...I said something like that too when I first heard him purr." I sighed. "Can we go now? I just want to get this over with." Malik nodded and we were on our way.

* * *

"Bakura! Put me down! I refuse to go in there! Servants look at me funny...Male servants to be exact!" Bakura was carrying me bridal style (A/N:Can you imagine Ryou being in a bridal gown?I can XD) on the way to Seto's house. Earning some weird glances from passers-by. "Shush Ryou! Your making a scene!" 'What! Your the one with the cat ears and all! And your holding me bridal style! People will think I'm gay!...Wait, I am...'

We over heard an old lady talking about us and she said something along the lines of: _"How cute! Don't they make such a cute couple? Such a nice looking lass he got there too!"_ I blushed in embaressment. 'I'm not a girl damn it! And I should really stop swearing now!' Marik and Malik sniggered in the backround. 'The're enjoying this are they? That's it! I'll kick their asses into next week! After Bakura puts me down.'

"Look, I see it!" Bakura exclaimed. 'Damn- I mean- dang!' I pouted. "But yami, I don't wanna go in there!" I whined. He just ignored me and we continued on our way.

When we finally reached Seto's place, Bakura's dark brown eyes widened a bit. "Wow...This is HUGE!"

"Great, now that we're here...Can you put me down now?"

"But I like holding you hikari." so he tightened his grip a little. Making me turn into an intresting shade of red.

Marik ringed the doorbell and we heard it echo from outside.

My eyes widened at who opened the door. "Small world isn't it Ryou?" The figure smirked and laughed.

"You-!"

* * *

**Mizuky:Hmm...not much of a cliffy but...it'll have to do...this is my first Tendershipping fic sooo...yeeeaaaah...**

**Marik:Bitch!Its short and there was no fluff!**

**Mizuky:Hey!*Whacks Marik on the head* be nice!This was hard to write!**

**Marik:Owie T_T**

**Bakura:Does anyone know who that person that answered the door?**

**Ryou:I think its pretty obvious on who it is...Its Weevil! lol nah jk x3**

**Mizuky:Just wait and see...Review pwease!**


	6. You!

**Misaki:...Hey has anyone seen Mizuky?**

**Ryou:She died...Marik stabbed her...**

**Mizuky:X_x *twitches***

**Misaki:Oh...then I'll type the story until she's alive once more.**

**Everyone:Enjoy!**

**Mizuky:*still dead* X_x*twitches again***

* * *

"You-"

"LALALALA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" The figure (D/M:The figure will be revealed in a moment!) ran inside leaving the door open wide for us.

"...What the hell just happen! And who was that?" Marik asked. "Um, Ryou. Wasn't that Rykura?" "...Yup...After her! And will you put me down now Bakura!" "Never!"

"Are you guys going to come in or what?" we looked up only to see Yami standing there like he owned the place. Next to him was Seto and Yugi. "Pharaoh-Baka is a meanie!" cried Bakura. His kitty ears drooped down and his tail stopped wagging. "Look at what you did Yami! Now say sorry to Kitty-Bakura!" Everyone in the room (D/M:Wait, when did they get inside O_o) looked shocked (minus Isis, Malik, and Rykura) for some reason. "What! But I didn't do anything." the Pharaoh whined. At this point, Bakura was already sobbing with his head buried in my lap (when did we sat down?). "Okay! Okay! I apolagize! I'm sorry tomb robber! Geez, no need to cry..." Isis sighed. "Um...Okay!Ryou, will please tell everyone the story? About how Bakura became half cat and all?"

"Sure Isis." I took a deep breath and began telling the story once again.

* * *

"...So there." I had just finished going through the story and was now looking at everyones reaction. Isis and Malik just nodded, Rykura looked amused, Bakura looked both cute and sexy with a confused expression on, Yami and Seto looked disbelieving, and everyone else looked both unsure and confused.

"Wait..." Yugi started. "So your saying that Rykura is a spell caster and caused this?" Everyone turned to look at her. She just giggled and smirked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"So what if I caused this? The potion was meant for Ryou not Bakura! And I was working on a _gender changing_ potion! Not...Whatever this is...!" I stared at her. "You were going to turn me into a GIRL!" She grew pink in embaressment. "No...I was going to turn you into a GUY beacause I thought you _were_ a girl...Sorry...Or not." she laughed. "Hikari does look like a girl doesn't he." Bakura smiled whilst hugging me. I swatted at Bakura's head.

"Aw! How cute! You guys look so adorable together! I'm kinda happy you didn't drink that mistake potion now Ryou. So cute!" she and Isis squealed. My cheeks grew warm.

"U- um...S- so do you know how to- um...fix him?" 'Curse my stuttering!' At this she stopped and turned to smirk at me. "Yes...But there is a price..." she grinned "What is it? I'll do anything to get my old yami back!" 'I have a weird feeling about this...' "I'm not sure if you want an audience for this but..." I growled mentally. She giggled. "I want you two to kiss. On the lips. And if you guys want, some tongue action would be nice!" she cheered and sqealed whilst I gaped.

"WHAT!"

* * *

**Misaki:Wow...this was shitty and short!People really shouldn't let me type up stories no more...I don't put enough effort in it.**

**Ryou:Get off Bakura!**

**Bakura:Aaawww~ Ryou no love me no more *Ears and tail drops***

***Mizuky is somehow cam back to life***

**Mizuky:*reads story* THE HELL!I have to continue wrighting after you?I was going to make this a longer series!Not a short one!Oh well!And thank you yami for doing this while I was I promise to make the next chapter longer, fluffier, and funnier!**

**Misaki:*nods**Light bulb shines* Oh yeah!Mizuky will also be doing a new fanfiction called Hidden (Title may change) so keep a lookout for it!**

**Isis:Didn't think Rykura was a yaoi fan now did !Or have Marik and Malik come after you!**

**Marik and Malik:HOORAY!KILLING SPREE!**

***Everyone sweatdrops***


	7. The Kiss

**Mizuky:Sorry for the late update*sweatdrops* school is starting soon and...yeah...*grumbles* I hate school!**

**Misaki:Why do we even need to go to school?**

**Malik:Just so they can brainwash us duh!**

**Bakura:*Gasps* Hello Kitty!*Points at random direction***

**Everyone (Besides Mizuky):Wtf? O_o**

**Mizuky:OMFG!I LOVE HER XD By the way...I don't own anything or anyone besides Rykura...Okay!Enjoy!**

* * *

"WHAT!" I twitched. Is it normal for people to twitch this much in one day?

She shrugged. "What? Yaoi fangirlism is a serious disease that is only cured by a wish." She giggled whilst I was still twitching. Isis squealed (A/N:I can't imagine her squealing.) her blue eyes shining bright with excitement.

"Malik! Get the camera! I want this to be on video!"

"Way ahead of ya sis'!" A camera that seemingly to appear out of nowhere appeared in Malik's hands. Marik, Yami, Seto, and Jou was laughing their asses off behind him. Next to them was Mokuba and Yugi jumping up and down like high school girls.

'...This is downright weird...' was what I thought. And it was weird.

"Wha- bu- huh? You- I- EEEP!" I blushed a dark crimson. The two yamis, Seto, Jou, Malik, and Rykura laughed harder. "B-Bakura...i-is that your h-hand on my ass?" Only one thought passed through my mind; 'Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!' more perverted thoughts entered my mind (A/N:I love pervy Ryou XD).

I was so caught up in my chocolate covered fantasy that I failed to notice Bakura leaning in until it was to late. At this point Bakura and I were having a makeout session. Wolf whistles, squealing, and cheering were made but not heard. I moaned in pleasure when Bakura's toungue entered my mouth. Letting his hands roam freely as they please. Though, the pleasure didn't last long.

"Hey! I said kiss not sex! I don't wanna be scarred for life you know." I blushed remembering we had an audience. So we broke apart gasping for air.

"Bitch!" Bakura turned to glare at Rykura.

"Oh look Bakura's back." She smirked. "So, how was the kiss?"

"Like I'm going to tell." He scowled and crossed his arms.

"What does it matter? You already lost your pride and dignity like- 2 hours after you drank the potion. So spill already!" Her smirked turned into a scowl that matched Bakura's.

"Oh will you look at the time! C'mon Ryou let's go home I'll carry." He stood up. I examined him. Only now did I realize that the tail and ears had disappeared.

"Wait- carry? Wha- Eep!" He carried me bridal style and in a flash we were gone.

"...Did you get the whole thing Malik?"

"That I did Isis! That I did."

* * *

"Bakura can you put me down now?" he rolled his eyes and ignored me. The nerve!

We were in my bedroom and he tossed me carelessly on the bed. The nerve!...Again! "Baku- Mmfm!"

Long story short;

That was the best night of my life!

* * *

**Mizuky:Well...At least I finished the story...FINALLY!**

**Yugi:So, Ryou...Was it fun?**

**Ryou:O_o...Maybe...**

**Malik:This was the first tendershipping fic and you managed to finish it already?**

**Mizuky:It was HARD!It was also my first chapter fic so...yeah...Thanks to all who reviewed it!lol I just LOVE pervy Ryou XD**

**Bakura&Rykura:THERE'S NO LEMON!*Both starts breaking things***

**Mizuky:This is rated T NOT M!Anyway, hope you enjoyed it ^-^!**


End file.
